


Making Merry

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & a Christmas Tree





	Making Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Oldenuf2nb for the TQP December 2007 Secret Elf Challenge

Draco Malfoy did not mope. It was undignified and no one would ever dare accuse him of being that. Arrogant, sarcastic, spoiled? Yes.

But undignified? Never! At least that's what he told himself as he sat in the middle of the huge four poster bed, staring down at the cotton shirt he held in his hands. He knew exactly what it smelled like. Peppermint from Harry's soap, orange from Harry's shampoo, and another warm, almost smoky scent that he only ever smelled when his face was buried in the crook of Harry's neck. and even though he knew exactly how it smelled, he brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply.

It was Christmas Eve. He and Harry should be making merry under the mistletoe. Harry should be here to appreciate how positively brilliant Draco knew he looked in the snug black wool trousers and dark green cashmere pullover he'd worn to the Weasley's party. He'd only stayed an hour, all too aware of how others were spending the evening with their loved ones while his boyfriend, who also happened to be an Auror, was in the States on assignment. Harry was supposed to have arrived home early this morning, but something had come up with the case and now he was stuck in California of all places. He'd been genuinely upset when he Flooed Draco to tell him the news, that he would not be home for their first Christmas together. Draco had been put out, to say the least. The call had not ended on the happiest of notes.

With a sigh, Draco began preparing for bed. Where he would sleep without Harry. Alone. On Christmas Eve. God, the thought was depressing. He had removed his socks and pullover when he realized he'd left his wand downstairs. Shaking his head at his own dimwittedness, he padded barefoot down the stair case and crossed to the living room where he spotted his wand on the coffee table. After tucking it in his hip pocket, he couldn't help but glance at the Christmas tree that dominated the east corner of the room.

Draco recalled the day last week that they had decorated it. He was a perfectionist and wanted every ornament just so, while Harry took delight in throwing handfuls of tinsel and strings of popcorn haphazardly over the branches, just to watch Draco's sensuous lips curve into a frustrated snarl (which he had later confessed to Draco he'd found absolutely sexy and lust inducing) and lecture Harry on the proper way to place the bright adornments. The afternoon had ended them with them panting and sated on the rug before the hearth, the tree half decorated. It didn't get finished until much later that evening.

As Draco stood in front of the tree he couldn't help the wave of loneliness that descended upon him. After months of their relationship being publicly scrutinized and speculated upon, after finally gaining the acceptance of their friends, after Harry moving in here just weeks ago, they were at a place that was fantastic and had been so looking forward to spending their first Christmas together as a couple. And now the bloody stupid Ministry was taking that from them. And to top it all off, he'd been a cow to Harry even though none of it was his lover's fault. His eyes landed on a photo of the two of them that sat on the mantle, taken a few months ago at a dinner party here. Ginny had caught them in a candid moment, Harry brushing his lips over Draco's knuckles as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen, simply looking at each other. His chest tightened and as he looked at the smile on Harry's lips. Merlin, he missed him!

"Happy Christmas, love," he said softly to the photo-Harry.

"And Happy Christmas to you, too," an amused voice drawled from behind him.

Draco spun around and his jaw dropped open, for there Harry stood. His traveling cloak was wet with snowflakes, his cheeks were pink and his hair was windblown. He was grinning. After about two seconds of shocked silence, Draco launched himself at his lover. Their lips met in a frenzied, desperate kiss, reacquainting themselves with the taste of each other. When they finally broke apart, Draco clutched Harry to him tightly.

"God, I've missed you. And I'm sorry I was such a petulant cow. What are you doing home?"

"Got an unexpected break in the case and it wrapped up early. I wanted to surprise you."

"Color me surprised. Now get your arse upstairs and into bed. Six days has been much too long without you."

"Wait," Harry laughed as Draco tried to drag him towards the stairs "I got you something."

"Yeah I've got something for you,too." Draco said with a sly wink. His smile faded when he noticed Harry had quite a serious look about him.

"Harry?"

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too. You know that."

"I want everyone else to know it as well."

As Draco stared wide-eyed, Harry drew something from his pocket. It was a ring, a wide gold band, and the top had a very distinct engraving. Two puzzle pieces, fitted perfectly together.

"This is how I think of us. Two pieces, incomplete on their own, but utterly made for each other."

He slipped the ring on Draco's finger, who stared at it with shocked eyes that he eventually lifted to meet Harry's. The other man smiled.

"Will you marry me, Draco?"

The kiss Draco gave Harry was all the answer he needed. Deep and sure, bursting with promise, just like their love. They stood in the glow of the twinkling Christmas tree and began planning their forever. (And eventually Draco enticed Harry upstairs where they did, indeed, make merry.)


End file.
